


I'm not in love with Hazan

by AssassinsDeed



Category: Fazilet Hanim ve Kizlari
Genre: F/M, Yaghaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinsDeed/pseuds/AssassinsDeed
Summary: After Sinan confronts Yagiz about Hazan, Yagiz denies that he is in love with her. In his denial he shatters the mirror hanging on his hall. What was Yagiz thinking in those few seconds?





	I'm not in love with Hazan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real short one-shot written on the train after watching that heart breaking few moments again.. one of my first attempts, so be nice :)

He closed his eyes minutes after the confrontation with his brother. Sinan was gone and now he was alone with his feelings forcing her image to his mind. Paralysed by a mixture of feelings of rejection, fear and restraint; he pressed his back to the wall looking for an anchor. His head rested on the wall with a thud.

"I am not in love with Hazan"

he rejected in his mind.

"I am not in love with Hazan"

he whispered like a magic chime that will come true if he said it enough times.. Eyes closed, he tried to push her image out of his mind and replace it with that of his brother.

"I am not in love with Hazan"

he insisted with a last effort. When it felt safe enough he opened his eyes only to see his reflection in the mirror opposite the entrance to his apartment.

"I am not in love with hazan"

he said; his well practiced lie was evident in the reflection, betraying the confidence he assumed. It is easier to lie if there is someone you can lie to. In the solitude of the luxury apartment now, looking at his own image he could see his trickster self seeping through the cracks in his armour, breaking his spell. His defence broke in the face of his obvious lie and he got angry at himself for allowing a picture of Hazan's right back to his mind. He paced towards the offending mirror and picked it up all the while repeating his magic chime, yet fully aware it wouldn't work.. in all his despair he shouted at the trickster he saw in the mirror

"I am not in love with Hazan"

while throwing the mirror on the floor in an attempt to get rid of its inhabitant. It hit the floor and broke into a thousand pieces. When he sobered from his short black out, he could still see the trickster's face looking  
back at him from those pieces, only a thousand fold.


End file.
